1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage racks or cabinets for storing electronic device such as computing devices (e.g., servers), power distribution units, and the like and, more particularly, to the manipulation of switches (e.g., power switches, circuit breaker switches, etc.) of electronic devices mounted within storage racks.
2. Relevant Background
Storage racks for electronic devices are typically standardized frames that are designed to hold a plurality of electronic devices or field replaceable units (FRUs) such as rack-mounted servers, power distribution units (PDUs) or backup devices, and/or the like. Generally, a storage rack includes a number of vertical posts or pillars (e.g., a pair of front pillars and a pair of rear pillars) to which horizontal members, rail assemblies, paneling and the like can be secured (e.g., collectively, a “frame”) to define an interior space made up of a plurality of receiving bays for receiving FRUs. Various types and sizes of FRUs may be installed within a rack system and often have standardized heights as multiples of one rack unit (U). For instance, industry standard rack systems often come in heights of 18U, 22U, 36U, 42U, and the like. In high availability environments (e.g., telecommunications systems), the set of FRUs (e.g., computing devices, related components, and the like) in a frame configuration may be administered as a single compute system that is functionally consistent with administration of a single FRU.
Each FRU has a power switch that can be manipulated between or among a number of positions to power on and power off the FRU as appropriate by operators and technicians. The power switch is often electrically interconnected to a circuit breaker that is configured to automatically manipulate (e.g., flip) the power switch into an intermediate position to interrupt current flow to the FRU upon detection of a fault condition. For instance, a power switch may be located on a PDU to which one or more servers are electrically connected and which is configured to appropriately distribute power to the servers.